


Angel's love

by oops_hi_28_1d



Category: One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song), Walls - Louis Tomlinson (Album)
Genre: Blue Eyes, F/F, F/M, Green Eyes, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Multi, Tumblr: ziamfanfiction (One Direction)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oops_hi_28_1d/pseuds/oops_hi_28_1d
Summary: Its been six years since Louis saw him. Louis never heard anything from him or why he disappeard, althought Louis knows why.  Louis kissed her in front of him, cause Liam dared him to. it wasnt Liams fault either, he just didnt know Louis and Harry were dating. Harry also didnt know it was for a dare.  but the moment Louis saw Harry and wanted to explain himself to him. he ran away and never came back. they were seniors in highschool, nobody transferred schools then, Harry did, and he never came back. now six years later Louis is still questioning why he did it and why he couldnt explain himself to Harry. he was so lost in his thoughts in the supermarket until he bumped into someone, someone with very similar green eyes...
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Kill My Mind

I can't believe it. why did i even kissed her, six years ago, while i was with Harry? My Harry, the harry i loved, the harry that loved me. i miss him, I Louis William Tomlinson is missing Harry Edward Styles. i havent seen him in six years, six damn years. Why did Liam dared me to? okay he didnt know that Harry and i were a couple, but still, he made my hazza walk out of my life. He made the devil in my brain wispering my name and saying all the wrong things ive done to made hazz walk out of my life. before all the shit happened i used to call Hazza angel, he is an angel, a gorgeous angel with beautiful white wings, and he used them to fly away, to fly out of my life and i couldnt blame him. the past six years have been bad, pretty bad, i didnt know what to do without him, i still dont.

*seven years in the past*

"Hazz?" i dont know why im gonna tell him this but i guess its time i've been struggling with my sexuality for two years now. he has been openly bi for the past year and he had a few boyfriends since then, but apparently it didn't work out.

"yes Lou"

"have you ever thought about having feelings for someone but youre afraid to tell them, cause you know theyre straight?" im ruining this already, why couldnt i just tell him i am bi and i have feelings for him?

"uhm yes. wait a second. did you just tell me u have feelings for a guy?" he understood what i mean i guess, he kinda did, he only doesnt know who i mean yet.

"uhm i actually just did that i guess, are you suprised that im bisexual?" i really hope he isnt suprised oh damn i just wanna die right now so i dont need to go through all this shit.

"no no, i didnt mean it like that, i meant, gosh this is hard, u always were like the ladiesman, if u wanted a girl u could get one. i never thought u would be bisexual, even though i kinda hoped u were, why am i even saying this, i mean, i ve got feelings for you for 3 years no-" i dont know how i did it and why i was suprised hearing the words feelings for you, but i started kissing him, we kissed, how long did i even dream about kissing him, a year? two years? i dont know but it was amazing.

after a minute or two he pulled back. "that was amazing, lou, but why did you never told me about your feelings?" i knew this question was coming.

" i dont know, i just kinda didnt want anyone to know yet until i was sure about it. and i have no idea what the other lads are gonna think about us right now, but i actually dont really care." i do care about us, but i just dont want to tell the boys yet after i just kinda confessed my feelings for him a few minutes ago. And we are not official yet, i mean yes we just kissed and said we liked eachother but i didnt ask him out yet.

"you don't care? you mean u actually don't care what people are gonna think of us? i just know a lot of people are gonna hate me cause i stole the ladiesman." i knew lots of people were gonna think that but i dont really care about that.

"if you want to keep our relationship a secret for a while, i get that Lou. even if you wanna keep it a secret for the lads, its okay, i just want to make sure we have a good relationship" and i kinda hoped he was okay to keep it a secret for a little month or so, so i had time to come out.

"i have an important question for you hazza." i said while i gave him short kisses. "Do you, Harry Edward Styles, want to be my boyfriend?" he kissed me again so i took that as a yes.

"yes Lou, ofcourse, i love you" those words made my heart race faster than it was already. he is perfect, my curly hazza is perfect.

"i love you too curly" we kissed after those words, our kisses got more passionate everytime.

*three months later*

Harry and i have been dating for three months now, the boys dont know that i am bi, yet, but i really want to tell them, im just scared to tell them, cause that means i have to tell mom and Mark as well. although they got suspicious, harry and i hung out every night, mostly at my place so it was logical they got suspicious. and if i tell them i have to tell my four sisters as well but not all of them would understand it. and i know if i tell anyone besides the lads or my family, the whole school and footballteam knows it in one hour. but its time. its time to tell the world i like both genders.

"hey lads, i need to tell y'all something"

"what is it mate?" why does Nialler always does those things to me, he always knows how to make me uncomfortable?

"i, uhm for gods sake this is harder than i thought it would be, uhm"

"just tell us mate, if you say A you gotta say B too" liam really wanted to make it more uncomfortable, thanks mate!

"im bisexual" i never thought i would hear them gasp so loud, it looks like it was a big suprise, maybe they didnt notice i went to bed with every girl i talked to anymore or that i didnt want to go to parties anymore. i kinda have a feeling they cant accept me, yes tommo is bisexual, yes the tommo who is a ladiesman is bi. all three of them looks like they saw a ghost. and then i noticed harry just walked away, to the exit without even saying goodbye. why cant anyone be happy for me, its not that i chose to be bisexual or something. "hello, is someone gonna say anything or should i go as wel?" again a long silence "okay then i guess im going home, bye lads"

when i was waiting for the bus, i wanted to text Harry, why did he leave without me, is it because i told the boys i am bi? everything that could happen is going through my head now. does he want to breakup?

to hazz:  
Hazz?

from hazz:  
yeah?

to hazz:  
why did you leave without me?

from hazz:  
i didnt

to hazz:  
what do you mean you didnt?

from hazz:  
look behind you boo bear <3

there he was, my hazza didnt leave without me, he just couldnt see the reaction of the boys because he knew it was gonna be bad, really bad. and he didnt want to see me getting hurt. i love him soo much.

"Lou?"

"yeah?"

"how were their reactions?"

"they just stood there and didnt say anything. it was very awkward."

"ahw im sorry honey, things will get better. now lets go home, mom is gonna pick us up. she can be here any minute." Harry's family were the only people who knew me and Harry were together.  
she finally was there, i hope that none of the lads saw us getting in the same car. they dont know that Harry and i are together yet. and i think we are gonna wait to tell them , their reactions weren't that good. maybe next schoolyear, when we are seniors.

"Hi anne"

"hi Louis, hi hazz"

"hi mom"

"how was school?"

"it was alright, right lou?"

"yeah it was" the rest of our ride, we listened to some music. after the ride we went straight up to his room and we cuddled. i started kissing him, very wild and rough. i wanted to kiss him all day like that, but my phone started buzzing.

"lou, who is it?"

"its Liam"

"he wants to talk to you, pick up"

"okay." i really dont want to pick up but i kinda have to, im just so scared that he isn't gonna accept me the way they accepted Harry

"hi li!" i hope he doesnt wants to see me or that he's at my house and that one of my sisters said that im not home. what if its Lottie or Fizzy, Fizzy has a crush on liam. i hope for her he isnt.

"hey mate, i just wanted to say sorry about our reactions. it was kinda suprising, we really didnt know what to say. but now i do, i am proud of you and i will support you unconditionally. mate i love you!"

"i dont know what to say, thanks mate! sorry that i didnt tell you sooner,i just struggled a lot with it since i found out."

"louis, its okay, i get that you didnt want to tell us that fast. but like i said its okay. anyways do you wanna go to a party on friday?" when he said those last words i looked at harry, he heard them too and nodded with his head.

"uh yeah, i guess so, all five of us on a party again, its been a long time since we last went to a party."

"yeah i know, i'll let the other lads know" thats when he hung up. i walked back to harry, he looked kinda relieved and sad at the same time. I knew exactly what he was thinking, he is afraid that i am gonna end up in bed at the end of the party.

"haz, i won't end up with someone in bed"

"how did you know what i was thinking?"

"Because i know you and every sees me as the ladiesman, but that was before you were my boyfriend" i said while i grabbed his cheeks. "you have to know that i never will cheat on you, never" he nodded, not knowing what to say. "angel, i love you, you know that right?" i hope he does. he needs to, he just needs to know. he deserves to know, my angel, i hope he realises that he is the one that i want.

"i love you too, boobear" i started kissing him, his lips on mine, my tong playfully around his, fuck, i love him. the longer i kiss him, the bigger gets the bubble in my pants. shit, when i pushed my body against his, i felt that i wasn't the only one with an erection.

"shit, thanks Styles, now my pants are too small" jokingly and teasing him, i know he loves it when i tease him.

"shut up Tomlinson, mine are also getting too small, its all your fault. you decided to put your body on mine" harry is almost never sassy, but when he is, he makes me crazy, crazy in love, making my penis even getting bigger than it was. he is gonna get fucked if he does that one more time. i actually wanna know how he feels around me.

"angel's pants are getting to small, like mine." he needs to get bigger pants for the future.

we decided to cuddle the rest of the afternoon and when i got home, i decided that today, may 17th, is the day that i am going to tell my family as well. not only my friends. Harry told his family already that we are dating and im gonna wait with that for a few weeks unless someone brings him up.

i hope mom is okay if i do it when we have dinner. "Louis don't be nervous its just, you are just coming out and you are a brave man." this doesn't help, why cant i give myself peptalks like hazza does? but its time, im coming out to my family, no need to be nervous. Phoebs and Daisy are probably not gonna understand what im saying, maybe Fizzy isn't gonna understand either, but i just hope that Lottie is gonna understand. and i hope mom is gonna be supportive, just like mark. i was so lost in my thoughts that i almost didnt hear my mom yelling that dinner is ready. its pasta, spaghetti bolognaise with moms delicious onion sauce with tomatoes.

" i have to tell you something, please dont be mad." i try to avoid their faces but its difficult.

"if you did nothing wrong Lou i wont be mad you know that" i hope she knows that i cant choose it and that she isnt gonna be mad. Mark is just silent, staring at me like a creep. this is so scary, and shit, maybe its better for the little ones that i say i like girls and boys and not that im bisexual, they wont understand that word.

"im bisexual, i like boys and girls" its out, finally, after 2 years. everyone looks shocked, or confused. I can see that Lottie wants to say something, but she looks afraid? why is she afraid? is she scared that i am coming home with a boy that i call mine?

"Lou, you have no idea how proud i am of you. a few weeks ago my bestfriend came out and it wouldnt be okay if i supported you and not her. and i actually want to say something about it as well. i am still very confused and stuff but im happy that dont call her my bestfriend anymore"

"Lottie, Brittany is your girlfriend?!" she nodded "im proud of you too, little one. and im very happy that you stopped crushing on my boyfriend" i walked over to her and gave her a tight hug. i knew Lottie had a crush on harry for ages, since the first time she saw him 5 years ago.

"i knew it! i knew Harry was your boyfriend" Fizzy yelled and joined our hug, not much later the twins joined too.

"you need to know that i dont care which gender you like, as long as you are happy. and im proud of every gorgeous baby that i have. i love you all so much, my little cuties" i never expected that moms reaction would be that good, now Marks reacting needs to be okay.

"im, im speecheless, i dont know what to say, but i will always support you no matter what. and Jay, baby, what do you think about asking Brittany and Harry over for dinner tomorrow?" i was shocked when i heard that, i never expected that both their reactions would be so good. and he wants to get Britt and Hazz over for dinner? this cant be real, am i dreaming?

"yeah ofcourse! please let them know and tomorrow its wednesday so they can come early. Also Louis if you want to go party on friday please dont drink, we all know what is gonna happen if you do, we dont want to wake up the next morning and find you hanging above the toilet, cuz youre sick again." ugh here we go again, why does she always think im gonna be sick after i drank vodka? and hopefully Hazz can come over tomorrow.

"i'll ask Britt if she can"

"yeah im gonna ask hazz the same."

to hazz: hey angel <3

from hazz: hi boobear

to hazz: i just came out to my family and lottie came out as well :) she's dating Brittany

from hazz: really? im proud of you and of Lottie as well! <3

to hazz: mom and Mark want you to come over tomorrow and have dinner, can you come??

from hazz: ofcourse love that would be amazing :)

to hazz: okay ill let them know <3 cant wait

from hazz: me neither :) but i have to go now dinners ready <3

to hazz: bye angel

from hazz: bye boobear

"Hazz can come tomorrow" i am still kinda scared to tell the rest of my family and friends. i know my aunt is homophobic and my family is very religious. im kinda scared for them but im happy that mom and Mark accept me.

"Britt can come too, is it okay if she comes with me after school?" i was gonna do the same with Hazz but we that everyday. sometimes we go to his house and sometimes to mine. i hope tomorrow comes fast. and after our coming out moment, we eat the rest of our dinner in silent. i studied for a bit and then went to bed.


	2. Night Changes

I still can't believe that i came out to my family, its so unreal. i have a completely other feeling of being free. it feels so good but still so weird. my dream tonight was weird, even strange, Harry kissed someone else in it. not only because he was dared by Liam, but also to make me and Niall jealous. he kissed Nialls girlfriend in my dream. it looked so unlike Hazza. the thoughts of Harry kissing someone else is just awful. i hope i can wash that thought of with a long warm morningshower. or maybe if i eat my chocopops then i hopefully will feel better. i dont have a lot of time till harry is here, but both sound amazing.

Harry got here at the perfect time, i almost finished my cup of tea and my bowl with chocopops. "always the right timing, styles, you're early." teasing him in the morning is my fav thing to do "goodmorning angel"

"i just got here and you decided to already tease me, how fun. goodmorning boobear." boobear, that nickname makes me feel so good, so amazing, it makes me feel so special and apparently my heart isnt the only thing that warms up. "baby, its 7.30 in the morning and your pants are already too small and i didnt even do anything." he said with the cutest laugh which made the bubble in my pants getting bigger.

"well im not the only one who got small pants, look at yours" shit, Lottie walked in when the words left my mouth.

"goodmorning Lou, hi harry didnt thought you would already be here. and please Louis cut the crap, u didnt need to say those words when there was a chance someone could walk in. you're lucky that its me and not mom or the twins. also dont be so disgusting, romantic men are disgusting" ofcourse she had to say that. Its not because she is gay that she has to say that to two bisexual men. Little siblings can be so annoying sometimes.

"Charlotte! how, you" i stuttered, being speecheless with words and a laugh of her and Hazza in reply "never ever say that again to a man or i'll call you and Britt also too disgusting, kiss on the couch and on the trampoline. maybe we should try it on the kitchencounter Hazz" hearing him laugh and lottie gasping as i walked over to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, maybe to annoy lottie even more or maybe i just wanted to kiss my boyfriend.

"lou, boobear we gotta go, bye lottie!" oh yeah i forgot we had school. Gemma, is driving us to school today, Hazza's sister. she studies at the university of London so she isnt home here very often in Doncaster. Harry is very happy that she is home for the next two weeks. finally a driver who doesnt ask many questions. and maybe in a few weeks, i can sit behind the wheel. being a junior in England is just so boring, you dont have a car yet like in America, those teenagers are lucky, they can drive to every place they want. or the teens in Belgium, they are lucky too, they can drink legally when they get 16. but no, England decided to be boring, driving when u get 18 and drinking is legal when u get 20. i just want to have my car, soon Louis soon, and for your birthday, its still far away, fuck, i just dont want to wait 7 months to get my own car.

"hi gem"

"hi lou" the rest of the ride to school was fun, singing with the killer. Mr. brightside, it all started with a kiss, how did it end up like this. it was only a kiss, it was only a kiss.

once we arrived at school Harry gave me a quick kiss, a soft but amazing kiss. i wanted to kiss him longer, but school was waiting. School is almost done, one fucking month and u can spend the whole vacation with Harry. 2 whole months without having to worry if someone sees you, 2 months without having rude comments of people that are homophobic. 2 whole months you can kiss Harry. 2 months. you can do this tommo. Im scared, extremely scared after yesterday. i have no idea how they are gonna interact with me or what they are gonna do, are they gonna walk away? are they gonna let me meet other guys? how are they gonna react if i tell them that harry knew 3 months before them? ofcourse he knew before that, but how are they gonna react? i need to stop, i need to stop freaking out. You can do this Lou.

"Lou, boobear are you coming?" he said and came to me, he took my chin and lifted it up, so our eyes could meet "are you okay?"

"no, im still stressing about Niall, Liam and Zayn. they didnt say anything yesterday and only Liam called yesterday. im so scared, what if they told the whole school? what if they are gonna call me a fag or what if they are gonna insult me?"

"Lou, look at me, baby, calm down, everything is gonna be fine, okay?" gemma drove away while harry hugged me. he hugged me and it felt so good. i had to pull back.

we walked through the hallway together, nobody knows, everyone was minding their own business. Even the lads didn't say anything about it. the bell could rang any minute now and then we finally can go home. that half school day was over very fast. it looked like nothing happened except for Niall, he was so confused. if his eyes were lasers, then i would be dead. he is scary, very scary. i know he wants to say something, i just can tell by the look on his face. i hope he is slow enough so we dont need to talk, i dont wanna talk. all i want is watching a romantic comedy with my boyfriend while we cuddle. but ofcourse he is fast enough, he was even waiting for me. fucking hell are you kidding me?

"hey lou, can we talk for a second?"

"if its only a second then yeah, but not longer than a second."

"Louis! it gonna be five minutes okay?! its not that i take your whole day away"

"ugh fine, but let me text my mom please that im gonna be later, she is gonna pick me up." i hope he doesnt the real person im gonna text. what if sees that hazza has hearts next to his name and the rest doesnt? what if he is gonna find out about our relationship? Louis stop! just text Harry.

to hazz <3: hi angel, Niall wants to talk to me so im gonna be a little later <3

from hazz <3: okayy, wait i see you, can i come and touch your bum??

to hazz <3: no! he cant know yet.

from hazz <3: okay boobear :/ im gonna wait outside

to hazz <3: please dont be upset angel, baby, you know that we both still wanna keep low profile at school. i have to go now otherwise nigel gets supsicious bye angel

from hazz <3: bye boobear

"you said you wanted to talk?" cmon Niall you wanted to talk if you wanna talk say something, im not gonna ait for 10 years until you say something.

"yeah, how did you find out that you are gay? Brittany told me yesterday that she is gay and that she is dating a girl. but i just wanna hear how you find out."

"i know that Brittany is dating a girl and that girl might be Lottie. Also Britt is gonna eat at ours tonight. and how i found out? well 2 years back i started finding male celebrities very hot and after that i started crushing on a boy and im still crushing on him. 3 months ago i was like sure that im bisexual but i wanted to be sure, so i kissed a guy to be sure. and yesterday i finally had the guts to tell you."

"woah okay so Lottie is dating Brittany?! my cousin is dating your sister?!"

"yeah" yes she is nigel, but please be fast i wanna cuddle with my boyfriend

"also do i know the boy you kissed or the lad who you are crushing on?"

"yes you do, Niall and now leave the subject alone please i dont wanna stay the whole afternoon at school."

"then im coming home with you." for gods sake niall why? i wanna cuddle with my fucking boyfriend!

"no, you won't" ugh he is soo annoying.

"why can't i? do you have a boyfriend that you have to hide? why can't you just say who you are crushing on? cmon Lou, im your bestfriend, you can talk to me about whoever you have a crush on, okay?" this guy is gonna be my dead.

"no i dont have a boyfriend and the guy i am crushing on is Harry. now you know and leave me alone for the rest of the day. bye Niall!" i walked away to the exit, to my boyfriend. lucky for me he doesnt follow me to the exit instead i hear him talking but im to far away to hear the words he is saying. when i got outside i saw Liam and Harry. oh no shit, this can't happen yet its to soon, fucking hell, for gods sake why?

"hi lads."

"hi Lou, i was just asking Harry why he wasn't with us yesterday when you came out the closet for us."

"Li you don't need to be mean and why don't you trust me when i say that he told me in the morning?"

"Liam sorry mate but i told harry in the morning."

"then why for gods sake, do you go to eachothers houses everyday and dont invite me and Niall and Zayn. also there happened something 3 months ago, i don't know what but there's more fireworks since then!" fuck! Lous stay calm and think, just think whats the best to say.

"Liam, calm down mate, nothing happened between us we only have on tuesday our regular game-evening with Lottie and Brittany. and Lottie likes to play with Harry in a team when we play a game so that's the reason why Harry comes home with me every tuesday." that was a big fat lie, if he saw that i got in Anne's car yesterday instead of Harry in Mark's car then we are dead. "guess who won the game yesterday? yes ofcourse it was me and Brittany."

"that's true but if we would play as a team against Lottie and Britt then i think we can win." damn you got a point hazz. "also Brittany is again coming over today for a few rounds of mario kart, what do you think, us against Britt and Lottie?"

"sounds fun! can i come with you instead of going to mine?"

"sure! then it's a deal"

"for gods sake guys this is what i mean, when its you two alone you act supercute, when me or Niall or Zayn confronts you, you act like there's nothing going on. but five minutes later u act again super cute and Louis you just asked Harry on a date, a double date. I don't know what is going on but please don't let it break our friendship."

"Liam there's nothing going on and now im gonna play mario kart with Lottie and Britt maybe i'll let Fizzy play a round too. bye Li"

" see you tomorrow Harry, also lou we need to talk tomorrow!"

"okay see you!"

"angel what the fuck was that? Niall asked me almost the same things! Niall asked how i found out and why Brittany is over at ours that much, so i told him that Britt is dating Lottie and that i found out because i have a crush on someone and that i kissed a guy. after that he kept asking who that mysterious someone is. and then i said that its you and then i kinda ran away because i was mad. i didn't told him that we're dating but if he gets weird you know why. this is soo messed up, i think it's the best we tell them after summerbreak."

"yeah, that might be a good idea, Li only asked me why i wasn't there yesterday. that's all but i know he is getting suspicious. and yeah its only week and two days that we have to keep it for ourselfs because after that we have our welldeserved summerbreak and vacation of three months in France. babe i cant wait for our amazing vacation."

"i can't wait either. and i can't wait 'til we're home, what do you think about watching a movie while we cuddle?"

"that sounds amazing baby. and mark is here, looks like he picked up the twins and Fizzy already. Now only that sister of you who has a big mouth and her girlfriend."

"did you just dissed my sister? well i can't disagree with you" we bursted in laughter. after a few minutes Lottie and Britt were finally there, so we could go home.

once we're home me and harry went straight up to my room.  
i started to kiss, heavily deep kisses, i pushed him on my bed, still kissing him roughly with a lot of passion. our kisses get better everytime. my lips went down his neck, pulling his shirt off and his pants, my kisses went from his neck to his collarbone and lower and lower, all over his upperbody. somehow he managed to pull my clothes off as well, through my kisses. fuck he is so gorgeous. my angel.

"Fuck Harry, i need you" shit i need him, im ready.

"shit, i need you too. i, need, fuck, you Lou" fuck, he is so fucking hot. our underwear, shit, we have to take it off. the condom, where did i left my package of condoms. second drawer, second of my bedside table. fuck finally i have it. i take two condoms out of the box, fuck.

our tongues tied up, slowly playing with each other. his hands in my hair, fuck, i need him. my kisses went down again. first his cheek, his neck, his collarbone, his chest, his tummy, his hips and then my lips found his d!ck, i put my lips around him. he already has an erection, a massive one. i put him as deep in my mouth as i can. out of nowhere i felt it, i felt sperm coming into my mouth sliding down my throat. it tastes good in a weird way.

i take the condom and put it around my d!ck. i am ready and he is too. slowly i go in him, scared to hurt him, he already did this Lou.

"oh jesus Harry you feel so, fuck, good."

"damn it Lou, this, this is heaven"

*later that day*

It felt so good, it felt amazing. It felt like heaven. i don't know how he does it but he can sit normally without any pain. after our heavenly moment we took a long shower. a very long one. I didn't expect that our afternoon would be over that fast. it was almost 5 pm when mom came home. ofcourse she went straight up to the kitchen without even saying hello. she was gonna make dinner. she is making pork tenderloin filled with mozzarella and parma ham, tomato sauce with french beans and mashed potatoes. Mark was setting the table while mom was cooking. and it smelled amazing. mom is one of the best cooks i know, no she is the best. only Harry got better bake skills. his cupcakes are the best.

"dinner's ready" finally mom called, i am hungry and normally im never hungry or i never want to eat before seven pm, but this time it was different. maybe because Harry is here.

when we walked in everyone was already sitting at the table. mom was giving the twins their food first, they are always hungry and start always at first. Lottie and Britt seemed to be in their own world and Fizzy was talking to Mark about her school day.

"hi Harry, hey Lou do you wanna play mario kart after dinner?" Lottie loves mario kart and i have no idea why, fifa is way better. "me and Britt against you two?"

"sure why not, sounds fun that i finally can be in a team with my boyfriend" he sounded so cute, too cute 'my boyfriend' those two words sound like heaven when they leave his mouth.

"okay cool!" the conversation went awkwardly silent, too silent. until Fizzy decided to break the silence and i knew exactly what she was gonna ask.

"Harry?"

"yes Fizzy?"

"how long are you and this annoying big brother of me been dating?" Fizzy really? for god's sake there was a reason i didn't tell you yesterday. you don't need to know everything about my life.

"well, uhm" i saw at Harry's face that it made him uncomfortable, for god's sake Fizzy why had you to make my boyfriend uncomfy don't you have anything others to do than mess with our lives? "we've been dating since february 19th" ahw my baby, my angel, my cutie. he looks hot when he eats i have no idea why.

Fizzy just nodded and didn't say anything about us anymore.

The rest of the dinner was everyone talking to eachother except to me and Harry, so we had our own fun little conversation.


	3. They Don't Know About Us

After our dessert, Harry, Lottie, Britt and I played for the rest of the evening Mario Kart. Brittany was really good, but ofcourse she and Lottie couldn't win against me and Hazza. team Larry is better than team Litt. It was 9 pm when Britt had to go, Hazza could stay, he had permission to stay the whole night at mine, so ofcourse he took the chance. i wanted to cuddle with him so badly and fall asleep in his arms.

"Hazz, what do you think about watching a cheesy romantic movie before we go to sleep?"

"sure, which movie are you thinking about."

"hm, i don't know. maybe Grease?" Grease is my favourite movie, everytime someone asks me which movie i want to watch i say grease. but it's been a long time since i saw it the last time, the last time i saw it was on January 1st, to celebrate new year, five months is a long time not watching your favourite movie. when i was a kid, i watched the movie 3 times in a weekend once and there wasn't passing a week without watching grease. It's very suprising that i managed to live 5 months without watching it, okay maybe it was because i had for 3 months a boyfriend but those other two months, how did i do that?

"okay, what about a grease evening with the first one and the second?" i like the first one more than the second grease movie but it sounds really nice, a long movie night with my boyfriend.

"sounds fun"

we fell asleep while watching the end of the second movie.

it was warm in bed, i slept better than ever. i even wanted to sleep more but Hazz decided to move, to turn us around. first i was sleeping with my head on his chest, but he turned us around so he could lay onto me. i really wanted to sleep more. but then i felt soft lips touch mine, a soft kiss.

"good morning baby, how'd you sleep?"

"goodmorning angel, i slept better than ever but do we really need to get up? i don't wanna go to school. expecially after i told Niall that i was crushing on you."

"ahw baby" he kissed me again "you don't have to worry but yeah we really need to go to school. what do you think about a shower before breakfast?" a shower sounds really nice, a shower with my hazza sounds perfect.

"if there's enough time, yes please, a shower sounds really nice."

we undressed ourselfs and went into the shower. the water began to flow slowly, falling down. he took my strawberry shampoo and strated to scrub it onto my skin gentle and soft on my skin, my arms, my tummy, my back. i couldnt resist anymore, i had to kiss him. our kiss went from soft and gentle to rough and passionate. i took my shampoo and started to scrub it as gently as he did onto his skin. the kiss after it was heaven, i want him now. but it's school i hate school. just two fucking days and then its weekend and then a week and then i go with Hazz to France.

"i want" i sighed "i want you, like right now" hazza said. he knows i want him too, it's not like we can hide it.

"i want you too hazz, like really bad. but we have to leave for school in 20 minutes. we don't have time." he looked so sad, too sad.

"i know, i wish we were already in France."

"me too baby, me too. but what do you think that we do it tonight, in your hot tub?" damn that sounded horny, i sounded like i'm addicted to sex.

"sounds nice, really nice but Gem, mom and dad are gonna be home so i guess we can't do it in the hot tub" shit i didn't thought about them. "we really have to get out of the shower if we wanna get to school on time."

"yeah you're right. what do u want to eat for breakfast?" i asked him while we got out of the shower.

"uhm choco pops is okay and a cup of coffee but you probably only have tea at home so tea is good too."

"babe, i asked mom to buy a coffee machine for you so you can have your daily coffee at 7.30 in the morning. and i was thinking about eating pancakes instead of eating choco pops"

"ohw, you are too sweet boobear. pancakes for breakfast sounds amazing, but we still have to be fast. are we gonna make the pancakes or did you bought a pack of pancakes?"

"mom made pancakes for the girls so i think we can have a few too."

*friday after school at Niall's before the party*

"i can't believe it finally we have a party again, those stupid tests made me crazy. im so happy nex week its the last week of school. i fucking cant wait to go with Jenny to Spain." nialler said while he took a sip of his beer.

" i can't believe it either! this schoolyear passed so quickly." Zayn was going crazy, his family is gonna spend the summer in Pakistan but he is going to Greece with Liam. sometimes i think that there's something going on with those two.

me and Harry decided to lie, we both didn't want the boys to know yet.

"hopefully the weather in Belgium is gonna be better than two years ago. i don't want to spend the whole summer inside again because of the rain. aunt Kiara told me that they had 40°C last year so i hope its gonna be the same this year"

"it will be better Lou, the Netherlands is gonna be a different story. i don't wanna stay on a fucking sailing boat for 8 hours, its gonna be bad." i know Angel is lying you can see it in his eyes and he knows it too, otherwise he would look at the other boys and not only keep eyecontact with me. they'd notice we're lying if we would look at them. Hazz don't look, don't.

"so who are you gonna take to the prom on tuesday?" the silence was almost so uncomfortable that i would rather jump in a pool in the winter than stay a minute longer in that fucking silence.

"i think Zayn and I are going as two single bestfriends who don't have a date and hope to get a dance with someone" my feelings are really telling me that there's something going on between those two.

"you know who im going with don't ya. ofcourse its Jen what'd you think that im gonna ask someone else to our prom? no fucking chonce im gonna do that." nialler and his irish accent everytime, you never can get sick of him. unless he is eating fried fish.

"nialler, calm down would ya? we already knew you would take Jen" ofcourse we already knew they would, theyre already 2 years together. "well i don't really have a date, neither does our Hazza over there so we are going together as two single best friends, just like you too" and i look over at Li and Z.

"how fun 2 pairs of single bestfriends going as each others dates."

"Niall stop making those sarcastic jokes mate, it's not funny anymore" the rest burst all in laughter and i join them, the only one who isn't laughing is Niall, shit he is suspecting it or he thinks the same as me about Liam and Zayn.

"mates it's almost eight, shouldn't we go to the party?" the party? which party is Zayn talking about? oh wait that party, the one we wanted to enter together, all five of us.

"yeah maybe we should, i'll go ask my brother if he can drive us to the party." Niall u are so lazy the fucking party is litterly 2 minutes away from here it won't hurt to walk, but i didn't say that, it already sounded super rude.

"Ni, we don't need to. the party is litterly two blocks away. i think we can walk" how can Hazza always be so calm and nice to everyone? My Hazza.

"yeah Nialler, we can walk. we aren't as lazy as you with your lazy ass." it slipped before i could think of it. "sorry i didn't mean it like that" and everyone burst out in laughter again, this time Niall is joining too.

Its a short walk to the party, not that far away. it's in a little venue named "Côte d'Or" i thought that was Belgian chocolate, apparently some smart ass brain decided to name this venue to my favourite chocolate. this is amazing.

"guess we are gonna be at a party in a place that's named after my favourite chocolate." i say when everyone burst in laughter again, all five of us laugh to much when we are drunk and we only drank 2 bears and 2 shots of rocketshot and vodka.

"a chocolate venue what a good choice for a party. hopefully there will be a lot of chocolate at the party" Niall says while laughing so hard that he is almost rolling over the ground.

"let's go inside the chocolate then!"

"Z it's been a long time since you made a joke like that" Hazza gets suspicious too just like me when Li said that, last time wasn't that long ago, just a couple of days or so.

"let's go"

when we all get inside, everyone is already super drunk. some girls are twerking on candy shop in front of other people and others are playing beerpong, wait no its vodka-colapong. people get weirder every party and since we skipped a few, these people are really getting weird. too weird. there are also people playing truth or dare? i thought it was a kids game until i heard the dare.

"Gigi, i dare you to go to a bedroom with Lewis." oh poor Capaldi. he always has to do stuff like this, i even doubt if he likes it.

the night flashes over and i can't remember much of it. the week after it went actually pretty well too. nothing much happened except i thought i saw Liam carrying Zayn outside and started kissing his temple. they definetly have something going on. but it's not that i can ask them right now, they're on the plane to Greece.

Niall is already gone too, Jennifer is a lucky girl, Ni is such a gentleman, he'd even take her to LA or Jamaica. He'd travel the world with her, just to make her happy.

Here i am, packing my backs, to fly with my family and boyfriend to Belgium so we have our annual photo. Harry is gonna meet aunt Kiara, uncle Xavier and Mila for the first time, he already met Jasper a few years ago when Jasper visited Doncaster.

i actually can't wait for wednesday, when we actually are going to France. yes we are gonna stay in Belgium for a few days but that's all for mom and aunt Kie.

Harry is coming at 3 when we have to go to the airport. It's the first time we are gonna travel alone, we've traveled together before but the lads were with us those times. i can't wait, i cant wait to go to carcassonne or to a wine tasting place, i cant wait to have our late night walks on the beach. Maybe we can even do a short trip on a sailing boat. I can't wait to make so many memories with him.

"Louis! Can you make some lunch for your sisters?" just one more tshirt and im packed for the two months im gonna spend in Belgium and France. Mom is still packing which is normal, she has to pack for herself, Mark, and my 4 sisters.

"yes mom, i'm almost done packing. just one more tshirt and then im done."

"okay sweetie, thank you" i always helped mom out when i was little, when Mark was at work and Lottie was too little to help her with Fizzy or with Phoebe and Daisy.

finally done packing, now time to make lunch for my little sisters.

"hey Fizz, i'm making lunch what do you want?"

"uhm scrambled eggs is okay, but pancakes or waffles sounds better. allthough we are gonna eat a lot of waffles with Mila and Jasper and that hot friend of Jaspe-"

"Fizz you are rambling, just say what you want or i'll make a sandwich with paschka"

"no! not that stupid spread thing where cheese and chocolate is mixed, you know i hate it. just make some scrambled eggs. everyone loves your eggs."

"fine, just call Lottie to tell her to come home with George okay? we need to feed him before he is going to aunt Jules house for the summer. also do you know if Phoebe and Daisy are with Lottie?"

"yes they are with Lottie and i call her right now to tell them to come home so we can bring George to aunt Jules new dog so they can play together."

"okay good, i'll go and start making lunch then." i want Hazz to be here earlier, i need him already.

to hazz <3: heyy Angel <3 is there any chance you can come right now and have lunch with me? im making scrambled eggs <3

from hazz <3: sure i'll come i love your eggs, but after that i have to go back home to say goodbye to mom okay?

to hazz <3: okayy i'm gonna start making them rn so u better be here fast

from hazz <3: i will see you soon boobear <3

"mom?"

"yes honey?"

"im making scrambled eggs, do you want some too?"

"oh yes please and i think da- Mark wants some too"

"okay then i'll make scrambled eggs for 8 persons"

"8? is Harry coming earlier?"

"he is but only for lunch, i just need him right now"

"well i guess your prince on the white horse just arrived. he is outside honey" damn i knew he was fast but i've never thought he would be this fast.

"hi boobear" he said and came over to me and started kissing me. a slow soft and gentle kiss like most of our kisses these times.

"hi angel, can you make scrambled eggs with me?"

"yeah ofcourse, hi Fizzy, where is the rest?"

"theyre walking George before he goes to aunt Jules" harry walked over to me and gave me a little kiss again, before he took the plates and the cutlery. i made the eggs and in no time Lottie, Daisy, Phoebe and George were home. It was good but i prefer Harry's eggs. i got a lot of this is delicious and im gonna miss this while you're in France but i don't think it was that good.

"hazz are you ready to go?"

"yeah im done packing but i still need to say goodbye to mom like i promised."

"can i go with you? i wanna say goodbye to Anne and Gemma too."

"sure, although there's a chance that Gemma isn't home."

he was right, Gemma wasn't home, but the cookies Anne gave us for on the plane were good too. finally, this is really happening, we are finally going on our long summer trip. i'd be lying if i say that i'm not excited. Our vacation is going to be awesome.

we had to wait in our gate for an hour, the girls were bored, mom was tired, Mark was on his phone and Harry and i were cuddling together. everyone was so bored that i decided to give them Anne's cookies. when we finally got on the plane it got worse, we all were bored, we couldn't play on our phones, couldn't listen to music. Harry was really sweet though, he took my hand in his and gave it a few kisses. if Lottie wasn't sitting next to us we would've start kissing eachother but she already caught us on a very inappropriate moment. the flight lasted only an hour but it seemed longer.

at the airport of Brussels aunt Kie was waiting with Jasper and Mila, uncle Xavier was working like always. Daisy and Phoebe were happy to see Mila, they're almost the same age so it's logical that they have a better bond with her than i have. I have more of a bond with Jasper he is a year younger than me, he also was one of the first people to know that Harry and i are in a relationship. he is like my trustperson outside of the lads, who we still didn't tell about our relationship, but we have a date for when we are going to tell them. September 28, the big day.

Jasper and i have a very close and special bond, that's the reason he is gonna let us sleep in his room for a few days and maybe because he met Harry a few years ago.

"Hi Harry, long time no see"

"Jasper! it's been too long mate."

oh im so happy they still remember each other. Over all the few days in Belgium were really great. quite boring if i have to be honest but like Jasper said, there's absolutely nothing to do in Antwerp and we couldn't drive to La Roche or some other place in the Ardennes or go to the beach. it's a long drive to go there for one day. We did do a bikeride through the 'Kalmthoutse heather' a beautiful place, looks a bit dry these days but still very beautiful. Antwerp can be really nice and pretty, expecially with the Schelde and the skyline at night with all the lights. Hazza took me out to a cute café in the small town we're staying. i think it's called the 'veehoeve' or in english the cattle farm but that sounds kinda weird. it was nice, the beef was delicious but i'd rather be there with my family too and not only Hazza. Just a meal on the second last evening we'd spend together. but like i said it was a beautiful evening.

On our last day in Belgium, it was raining all day, to be honest it looked like i was in the UK again. due the rain we still decided to do fun stuff. you can do a lot with your family when you are inside when it's raining. We did Cluedo, monopoly, some Belgian and Dutch games i cant remember the name of and my all favourite game ticket to ride. And guess who won?

it was a really fun day and i kinda wanted to stay longer but we had to leave if we wanted to go to France. We had to ride 15 hours and just make it 16 hours with all the stops we did. We rode past the Eiffel tower and past a few beautiful river spots. the worst part was ofcourse the stops for the toilets, those smell really bad. and the restaurants, ugh how can people find those things delicious. luckily for us we found a mcDonalds.

After a long 16 hours of driving, we were finally in the town where the camping is. It's gorgeous, if I'd believe in heaven i'd say that this is the heaven. It's so beautiful and full of sunflower fields and a big river. The camping is beautiful too. It has a lot of trees and the camping is next to the river so we actually can go swim in it. there's also a big pool and a lot of caravans.

"babe, i think we should go ask for our key and go to our caravan to get everything settled for our 2 months and then we can go for a swim, what do ya think?" it sounds like a plan and it kinda is but i've read online that the pool closes at 9 pm, so we better be fast if we still want to swim, cuz it's 2 pm.

"sounds like a plan, boobear. Also we might need to go to the supermarket. Or we can do that tomorrow if you want."

"maybe best tomorrow i really wanna see you in swim shorts." i tell him and give him a little kiss. we head to the reception and it was a really nice lady who gave us our key. She also gave us bands to put around our wrists so we can enter the pool. She gave a clear explanation of how to go to the supermarket and how to get to our caravan. The caravan is big enough for us two but still feels a little bit tiny, but that's how caravans are. I decided to call mom and let her know that we had a save and nice drive and that we're finally at the camping. Hazza decided to do the same, since his mom is still in England. Harry decided to log out of snapchat as well so neither of the boys could see that we are in the same camping and most of the times at the same place.

*almost a month into their vacation*

Sometimes i checked during the first month where the other boys were and Niall is really close to us, maybe an hour and a half away, maybe two? So i kinda expect he is gonna call me and ask if he can visit or like i hope he does. i miss my bro so much. It took him a fucking month to call me? Is he okay? and litterly the minute i think about him, he calls me.

"hey Tommoooooo"

"hi Nialler, how is my mate doing?"

"im fine, actually super happy. why didn't you tell me you were in France and so close to the border with Spain? I just saw that you're almost 2 hours away from me." shit Niall, no don't get it in your mind to come to here.

Harry saw that i was calling with someone and looked confused.

"can you wait a second, my friend wants to say something?"

"uh sure" and i covered my mic so he couldn't hear us.

"It's Niall, he said that he is almost two hours away from us. I kinda have a feeling he wants to come over with Jennifer."

"uh shit, uhm, okay i guess, Niall can know before the others but he can't tell anyone."

"okay, when do i invite him, tomorrow?"

"tomorrow sounds good, we can go to the river tomorrow and after that go out for dinner, as a double date what do you think?"

"sounds perfect" and i went back to Niall. "Ni im back. uhm so u said that u are almost two hours away from us right?"

"yep that's true."

"okay so, uhm, do you maybe want to come over tomorrow?"

"uh yeah sure, Jenny darling, do you wanna go to Louis and his mysterious friend in France tomorrow? It's almost two hours driving." silence, he said things i couldn't hear because he covered the mic like I did earlier. " yeah, we are coming over tomorrow just text us the adress and hopefully we can be there at 10.30 am. Is it okay if we stay the night?" and i covered the mic again.

"angel, they want to stay a night is that okay?"

"oh uhm yeah, we got enough beds so it's possible."

"okay, Ni?" he let out a hm "you can stay a night, but only one!"

"okay cool, i have to go now, Jen made dinner and it smells delicious. text me the adress okay?"

"yeah bye Nialler."

"bye Tommo"

Haz made pasta basilico like he only can and it was delicious. He also went to the restaurant for a reservation for tomorrow evening. the rest of the evening we went for our daily evening walk to the river, with the beautiful sunset. It was absolutely gorgeous. when we were almost back at our caravan Harry said that we could see Jupiter and Saturn. And he was right after a few minutes looking we saw them, they were a bit bigger than stars but as beautiful as them. i almost wanted to go lie down on one of the outdoor beds and watch the stars and fall asleep, but then i would have a lot of mosquito bites tomorrow and thats not fun.

Something was ringing and it woke both of us up. i thought it was my alarm and i wanted to set it off but then i saw Niall's face on my phone, he was calling me already? what time is it? 8 am, damn since when can he wake up early?

"hey tommo!" i groaned "oh did i wake you up?"

"yeah you did Ni, but thanks for doing that, we still have to get bread for our breakfast and clean up a little bit here. Where are you?"

"oh well then you're welcome. uhm we just wanted to let you know that we are driving for about an half hour. so we should be there in an hour or something."

"okay then i guess i have to go bye!"

"niall is already driving for half an hour, he is here in an hour he said."

"oh okay, then i'll go to the bakery really quick to get bread."

"yeah good, i'll set the table and maybe clean up a bit"

"sounds like a plan" he is right, it does.

"it does."

about an hour later we had breakfast and cleaned up, we were going to tell Niall and Jenny. or not tell they'll see it when they come here.

"Lou?"

"yeah?"

"are you ready to tell them?"

"i am, baby, i am"

"i am too. he should be here in a few minutes." when he said that, my phone started beeping. i knew it was Niall.

from Nialler: hey we're here :)

to Nialler: okay i'll meet you at the entrance, you have to leave the car there at the parking lot

from Nialler: okay see u in a few min

"are you gonna stay here and let it be a big suprise? or do you wanna come with me?"

"i think im gonna stay here, then Niall can be suprised."

"okay, i love you"

"i love you too"

i walked to the entrance, my heart was beating so loud. you'd think it'd get out of my chest in a minute or so. if i'd tell you that i wasn't nervous, then i would be lying. i was so fucking nervous, we were coming out to one of our best friends and his girlfriend. the moment Niall saw me, he dropped his bags and ran to me to pull me in a hug.

"hello to you to NI"

"hahahah sorry i just had to hug you."

" Hi Jenny"

"hi Louis."

"okay so who is this mysterious friend of you who is with you on vacation in this beautiful place."

"you'll find out soon, but one thing you should know, he is my boyfriend."

"wait you got a boyfrie-"

"Hi Niall, nice to see you again, mate." Harry said. the look on Jenny and Niall's face was gold worth it. it was hilarious.

"wait? Harry is your boyfrie-, like you two are in a relationship?"


	4. Where Do Broken Hearts Go?

i walked to the entrance, my heart was beating so loud. you'd think it'd get out of my chest in a minute or so. if i'd tell you that i wasn't nervous, then i would be lying. i was so fucking nervous, we were coming out to one of our best friends and his girlfriend. the moment Niall saw me, he dropped his bags and ran to me to pull me in a hug.

"hello to you to Ni"

"hahahah sorry i just had to hug you."

" Hi Jenny"

"hi Louis."

"okay so who is this mysterious friend of you who is with you on vacation in this beautiful place."

"you'll find out soon, but one thing you should know, he is my boyfriend."

"wait you got a boyfrie-"

"Hi Niall, nice to see you again, mate." Harry said. the look on Jenny and Niall's face was gold worth it. it was hilarious.

"wait? Harry is your boyfrie-, like you two are in a relationship?" he was freaking out, his face was hilarious. if he wouldn't be holding Jen at the moment, i would've thought he fainted. he looked like he has seen a ghost. Jenny on the other hand had the biggest smile on her face i've ever saw, except from the day they told us Niall asked her out.

"yes we are in a relationship Nialler, why are you so suprised?" hazza, baby that was kinda a stupid question, we both know he didn't saw it coming.

"i just, i, uhm, i did, i don't even know why i am so suprised. yesterday after our phonecall i told Jenny that it would be funny if our mate here, was with you on a vacation. but i said it as a joke and okay i know both of you are bisexual or pansexual or unlabeled or whatever you are, but i would never guess you two would be in a relationship. although Zayn was kinda suspecting it because you were way closer out of nowhere and you started hitting Lou's ass and stuff. but i said that you two were joking and stuff and that you weren't together because if you were, you would've told us." Niall said while we were heading to our caravan.

"that's true, he also said yesterday that it would be funny if we saw Z and Li here out of nowhere. but mainly you, Hazz, you both were complaining about going on a vacation to Belgium and to the Netherlands. and i'm so happy for both of you. you have no idea."

"thanks Jen, you must know that i love my Hazza very much."

"ahw boobear i love you too." he kissed my temple.

"get a bloody room for god's sake!" Niall yelled and he tried to look mad but he had a big smile on his face.

"Niall, Jen, we do have one question. Can you please keep our relationship quiet for the other lads and the school? We want to tell the rest on september 28th, when school has already begun and we could settle in class and see if we got new homophobic teachers or not."

"oh yeah that's understandable, it's not like we told you about us two in the beginning as well. you knew it when we were dating for 8 months i think." Jenny said and she looked so happy, so deeply in love with Niall. "Like i said im not gonna tell anyone but i do wanna know when you started dating."

"and if you already did it or not." Niall finished her sentence with a smugly smile on his face.

"Niall! For god's sake you shouldn't ask that." i can't believe Niall just said that. but yeah we should tell them when we started dating. "we started dating a few weeks after Harry's bday, on february 28th. That's also the reason we wanted to tell you and the rest on september 28th because then we would be dating for seven months."

"damn bro you haven't told anyone in like 5 months?"

"actually we did tell our families. Anne found out after a week or so, Gemma too and Des, he found out after a month. and i told my family the day i came out to you as bisexual. it was also the day Lottie told me she was dating Britt."

"Yeah they invited me two days before the party. It was fun and i slept over at Lou's house, maybe i shouldve brought my shampoo 'cause Liam asked why i smelled like you."

"ahw that's so cute but still why haven't you told me and the other lads before? i know we're the first ones who know about your relationship outside of your family."

"Well we wanted to wait for a bit because we wanted to see the reactions of our family at first and how people would react by knowing that Lou is bisexual and stuff."

"yeah and we both wanted to be comfortable in our relationship before telling anyone."

"oh now i get it. yeah it took us also a while before we told you."

we kept talking for an hour and without even thinking about it, we all started to get hungry even though it was 10 am. Maybe it was time for a snack. Watermelons and kiwis maybe.

our day was going pretty good, we had a snack and went to the river, we had bruschetta as lunch and had a afternoon full of games. dinner went good too, everything went so well but for some reason im awake, stressing on a vacation, i'm scared. Scared for the reaction of Zayn and Liam. a lot of things can go wrong, they can get mad at us for not telling earlier, they can try to set me or Harry up with a girl the day before we tell them. it can go so wrong, im so scared. why can't i just fall asleep?

*a little month later*

our vacation is almost over, the past 7 weeks here, were amazing, i don't want it to be over yet. I don't wanna go back, to school, to Doncaster, i don't want to. My and Hazza's relationship is amazing, we've been through so much the past 6 months. Today is august 28th, we are today officially 6 months together, the time we spent together went way too fast. the past 6 months flew over. I can't wait for the future, what we are gonna do together. Going to university together in London, going on a road trip through America and Europe, moving in together in a cute house in Doncaster, getting married, adopting three cute kids, getting two dogs or more.

Harry said he is taking me out to a cute little restaurant he saw in town for our anniversairy. not too fancy he said but i still have to wear a tie.

"Lou are you ready?"

"almost Hazz, almost"

"hurry up, love, we don't wanna be late!"

"im ready, angel"

"you look wonderful" he said and gave me a kiss on my head. he took his hand in mine while we walked to the restaurant. nothing too fancy he said, yeah right, this is like a Gordon Ramsey restaurant in one of the most popular neighbourhoods in LA, but in a small town in the middle of nowhere. it looks so good and the smell that's coming out of the restaurant is so good, when i look over to the terrace i see a covered place with fairy lights around the whole roof, it looks way more cozy than the restaurant itself. Harry told one of the waiters we had a reservation and asked if we could sit on the cozy terrace. the menu looked as good as the terrace, it looked amazing like i thought it would, spaghetti, pizza, mussles, paella, some french bread and a cheese platter, a beef wellington, some Indian dished, a lot of fish. Harry took a murgh makhani and i decided to go for a beautiful classic burger with some fries.

"can we also have a bottle of red wine, please" red wine to celebrate our 6 months together? hell yeah, this evening can't get better.

"hazz, a toast to us, to our 6 months relationship and to hopefully many more years or maybe even the rest of our lives. a toast to us, to our future, to university in a little bit more than a year, to our house of the future, to the family we hopefully be getting and we both would love so much, to us angel."

"to us, love, to us"

we talked a bit about the future and stuff, until our dinner came and i swear to god this was the best fucking burger i've ever had, Harry looked like he enjoyed his murgh makhani too.

"this is so good, i'm so happy you found this restaurant."

"yeah i think this is the best Indian food i've ever had."

one we finished our dinner, i wanted to eat some icecream, but it turned out the restaurant didn't have any icecream. so me and Hazz decided to go and find a icecream saloon or something like that. he got a big coupe dame blanche and i decided just to go for 3 boules bueno ice. why do they only have the good icecream in Europe and never in England, our ice sucks.

our day ended pretty roughly with some hot stuff, we didn't come to the sex but the blowjob he gave me felt amazing. so good, so fucking good. i can't believe we have to leave this wonderland in two days, to go back to my family, let alone to leave Belgium on september 1st. to go back to school on september 4th, i don't want to, i really dont, it means go back to the place where i have to pretend Harry is just a friend, or like i have to pretend that for a month, i don't want to go, i don't. it means also telling the rest, the school, the teachers, Liam and Zayn. I hope it's september 28th soon.

*september 4th, the first schoolday of senior year in highschool*

everyone's vacation is over, the hallways are filled with people, who all are sharing their amazing stories of their vacations. Niall and Jenny are talking to Harry, while i walk in school, no Zayn or Liam to be spotted. i wish i could kiss Harry goodmorning, i wish i could, 24 days Lou, almost, just wait for a little month and this hiding will be over.

not long after i joined them, i saw Zayn and Liam walking over to us, with Perrie and Jade. all this time i thought Z and Li were together, why didn't they tell us that they went on holidays with girls?

"goodmorning lads, how was your vacation? good? okay cool, this is Perrie, my girlfriend and her friend Jade." i knew it, but please Z why don't you see how Liam looks at you?

"my vacation was awesome and i saw our friend" Niall don't say it, don't you dare to say it. i look over and see Harry is giving him a death glare. "we, Jenny and I, met mr. Louis Tomlinson there."

"uhm, yeah we saw each other in the south of France, mom wanted to go to France for two weeks and i told Niall and they visited us two days." i told them, please let this be believable.

"the Netherlands sucked, let's face that fact. it was so cold, the sun almost never shined and it was raining a lot. if i say that the weather in the Netherlands is worse than England, would you believe me? It was awful."

the bell went, and we start with maths, on a fucking monday morning after school? really? i bet maths on a monday morning is worse than hell. after the long mathclass we all had went the day pretty fast until lunch came by.

"guys i have an idea, let's play truth or dare, i brought Eleanor, Jade, Perrie, Luke and Ashton to play with us." no Z terrible, terrible idea.

"but are we really gonna start without Niall and Harry?" no please do not start without my angel.

"yeah why not? you know what Louis, you can start. truth or dare Tommo." Liam don't do it.

"uhm dare" i don't wanna take truth and out our relationship, not now, not over a fucking game of truth or dare, not without Harry.

"i dare you to" and then the awkward silence came, fuck. "i dare you to kiss Eleanor with tongue, yeah, i dare you to kiss her with tongue" some ooeehs and ooohhwwws and damns filled the room, shit. if you don't do a dare, you'll get ignored for atleast 3 weeks.

"no i am not gonna kiss her, im not a ladiesman, not anymore. let me tell you something i haven't kissed someone all summer long."

"c'mon Tommo it's not like you're in a relationship or something." oh so they wanna go this way, they wanna see if Harry and i are together. fuck then i have to, i have to do it.

"fine, but without tongue, only lips."

we kissed, we kissed for maximum 10 seconds not longer, the kiss was awful, i hated it. never kiss someone if you don't want it, never ever.

"Liam i-"

i heard a plate falling, making a loud bang on the ground, shit shit shit, no this can't be true no, please don't let it be Harry. i turned around to see who dropped it and, fuck no, this can't be true, Harry dropped his plate, he looked like he saw a ghost, tears running over his face, he looked sad and disappointed, mad and confused. no please Harry no no no. Niall looked at me disappointed too, confused and i've never seen Niall so mad, never.

"Harry please let me explain, angel, can i explain?"

"you have nothing to explain, you kissed her! You fucking kissed her while we are together, you just gave up our fucking 6 months relationship! i never want to see you again, bastard!"


End file.
